


Sensual

by oddsnends



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Sensual

Scalding water ran down your body, sending a shiver down your spine, outside the morning was bitter and the hot water was the perfect way to begin your week. Pouring a generous amount of your favourite body wash into the palm of your hand, you sighed happily as the smell overtook your senses.

Beginning with your arms, you slowly ran the soap up one and down the other, across your chest cupping your breasts and gliding your hands down your torso, exploring your midsection for a moment and then sinking lower.

It wasn’t unusual to take a few moments to yourself in the shower, but this morning felt different. A need was rising and you had to scratch that itch, before it tormented you for the rest of the day. Cupping your breast with one hand, you slid the other across your most intimate area.

Your finger dipping between your folds, the hot water adding a comfort as it continued to pelt against your skin. You lean against the cool tiles, closing your eyes and moving all focus to your hand between your legs. Circling your clit, delicately, grazing with the lightest touch, you grind your hips forward commanding yourself not to be such a tease.

With a tweak of your nipple, you abandon your soft breast and both hands begin to play and explore. Up against the wall, the tiles are cool on your face, legs spread you slip a finger then another into yourself.

“Mmph.” You softly moan, lost in the feeling of your self exploration.

On the other side of the curtain, Hvitserk scratches his chin, it is too early to be awake and here you are, already in the shower. At least one of you is eager this morning. Leaning against the vanity, Hvitserk takes in the sight before him. He looks a mess, his hair trying to escape the confines of the bun he slept in, dark circles under his eyes, and…

“Ohh!”

He pauses, listening for a second. Another moan causes a smile to creep across his face. Hvitserk would join you, but you seem to be doing just fine on your own. Should he say something?

No.

Quietly he does the only thing he can think to do, reaching into his sweatpants, he grabs his cock, stroking with enough pressure to rouse himself. Your whimper causes him to stiffen, in all areas, but Hvitserk doesn’t say a thing.

Lowering his pants to free himself, he continues to stroke his hard on, bucking his hips forward to fuck his hand at a steady pace. Hvitserk grunts, his noise lost in the shower sounds or maybe you don’t care? If you’ve noticed him, you haven’t reacted.

“Fuck.” He mutters rubbing the sensitive tip of his cock, gliding his hand back down the shaft to the base. His balls ache and he hopes this ends soon.

“Oh fuck.” You whine, your legs trembling to hold you up, when it finally happens. The water is cooler than a few moments ago, but you don’t care.

Your hips buck to meet your hand in a final moment, sending your climax shuddering through you. On the other side, Hvitserk growls and shoves his hips forward into his fist.

Cursing loudly, Hvitserk bites his lip, and clenches his eyes shut. A warm release seeps into his hand and he holds his breath, stumbling backwards, when the water shuts off.

Pulling back the curtain, you can’t help feel a little silly, you hadn’t heard Hvitserk come in, but you had certainly heard him as he stumbled back and banged into the vanity.

Red faced, Hvitserk has his back turned, tucking himself back into his sweatpants, frantically washing his hands and trying to avoid eye contact.

Wrapped in your towel, you step out on to the shower mat, your toes curling in the plush fabric. Glancing at Hvitserk, you smile, opting to keep the silence.

A low chuckle follows, as Hvitserk cleans up, following you back to the bedroom.


End file.
